Fraud
by SinCan
Summary: Self-Insert!Kuran OC; Yaoi; Semi-Drabbles / Desire. Blood. Death. That's what makes Yuuta Kuran. Reborn in a family that has a history of it. It's only fitting he follows along in the cycle, but maybe... maybe he could try living up to the very light he had stolen from this world. After all, he is the main protagonist now in this story. Just don't count on him being a good one.


Do not worry, I still planned on updating " _Inferno_ ". I just really wanted to do this story, since I tend to easily forget when I have ideas (Fun fact: Dory is one of my nicknames my relatives call me).

So I got this idea from rereading VK:M when I read chapter 3. Honestly, this is a very dark story. I wanted to try a little darker self-insert (please note try, since I'm sort of new to the angst genre). Originally this was going to be oneshot drabble for my Quotev account (since I am having a heavy writer's block issue.), but as you can see it turned into a story. I can't promise that it won't all be drabbles, but I will say there will be some parts that won't be. (Drabbles seem to help me write more lol)

Either way, I hope you enjoy this story~

 **Warnings/Contains:** Self Insert OC, Bad Grammar and Spelling, AUish, Dark, Incest, and I honestly don't know what else so etc.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my OC. VK and VK:M is own by Hino-sama

* * *

.

.

 **Prologue**

.

.

* * *

He was never the hero type.

He was always that guy that ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Just like in this situation at the restaurant. He was on his way to order a meal since his parents decided to leave on their anniversary trip. He was used to them leaving him a lot, but after he heard that shot. All he could think about was how bad they were at being parents.

They were never there for him. He barely has any fond of memories of them. Those are from his early childhood days that he can scarcely recall. Even though he doubt they would feel sad that they'll see their only child on the news along with a few others that were killed.

You would think getting shot in the chest would end you, but it doesn't.

It hurts.

A lot at first, but after a while when you start to lose gallons of blood. Your body goes numb, and cold. He could barely hear the voices, and shots going off. All he could focus was the light on the ceiling as everything start to fade black. It felt like waking up to go school. He just wanted to sleep.

Well... at least he doesn't have to look forward to his exams tomorrow.

So he close his eyes and welcome the abyss with open arms. It's not like there was anything he was looking forward to this life.

* * *

Darkness.

That's all she could see.

All she wanted to see as she lay there with her eyes closed. Her hands still reaching out to her weapon that lay in front of her. He left it there, taunting her to grab it. She didn't need to open her eyes to see where it was. She knew she couldn't reach it from her position, but she didn't give up.

She didn't give in to him.

And he loves her all the more for that.

" _Juri._ " He purred near her ears with that voice of his.

She grimaces at his touches as they continue roam over her body freely, but she doesn't have the strength to struggle back.

" _Juri_."

Her body ache everywhere, especially in a place only her beloved should touch. Which is now being tainted by this vile creature that is her eldest brother.

" _Juri_." Chanting her name each time he pushes her body.

She couldn't cry, plead, or even yelled at him to stop without allowing him to the satisfaction of what he is doing to her. The manipulation to her body.

Nevertheless, he was simply having too much fun to even think of stopping in this horrid act. He's too content on toying with her now that he finally has her to himself.

All alone.

Without her beloved by her side to prevent this moment he so long for to do to her.

 _"Juri_."

There was no other option.

All she could do was to lay there in her blood... and **endure**...

* * *

No pain.

No light.

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing here with him in this empty void.

He couldn't feel anything.

He couldn't see anything.

He is utterly alone.

There was no guy with wings at desk to greet the departed. There wasn't even a paradise his parents go on, and on about to him to try to convert him into believing their religion.

Just simply... nothing.

.

.

... how boring.

Who would have thought the afterlife could be such a let-down?

* * *

Months have gone by since that incident.

Outside of the manor, she maintain the perfect facade her kind is known to be.

Composed.

Calm.

 _Pure_.

And yet deep down, she felt tainted, and disgusted for what **he** did. It was only fitting she felt such hatred towards him, wanting nothing more than death to taken him. However, the Senate have other plans for him. Imprison in their grasp, and leave the task of watching the infamous Rido Kuran to themselves.

She could have easily disobeyed the Senate's wishes and killed Rido.

... but she didn't.

She couldn't.

A Pureblood that goes against the Senate, especially one of her family, shows that this ideal peace her parents sought out. It would be destroyed. The Senate was the reason why her father created it, and she doesn't want to be the one to end it so soon.

Even so... Rido's imprisonment didn't help keep her nightmares away when she sleeps.

He has taken so much away from her.

Her firstborn child.

Her purity.

And yet he still craves more from her. Taking, and taking every little thing he could possibly see form some attachment to her. Nothing in this world would stop his desires until he consumes every last part of her very being.

If it wasn't for her beloved. His constant support, and love he showers her for over the three thousand years, since she's been born. She would have given into her hatred completely.

...she would have stop the two little heartbeats within her.

* * *

There are many things he hates about this so-called afterlife.

The main one he just realized is that there is no way he would find out how his favorite mangas, and animes would end.

Now he's beginning to think he's in hell now.

"How wonderful..."

* * *

Depression was common to Purebloods.

When you lived a eternal life, lose the people you love over the course of ages that came. You'll lose the drive to live.

Of course, she still has her beloved husband that would remain by her side until the day either of them draws their last breath.

However, he wasn't the reason why she is like this.

The two living beings that are growing in her made her dread during the first year after _that_ happened.

She felt sick.

Disgusted.

She wanted to rip them out of her. No matter what her beloved said.

They will never truly be his as long as a part of that **man** remains in them.

She believed her mindset on this wouldn't have changed. She contemplated a long time on putting the end to the two heartbeats. Those thoughts were erased when she felt the first kicks.

The more she felt it and saw her family's faces every-time it happens. She could never forget the pure adore in their faces, especially her " _son"_ who is excited to meet his new siblings. It was then she realizes what she's been missing out on.

She begins to feel the fire in her light up once more.

* * *

Kaien Cross

He's an interesting vampire hunter.

... A perfect person to entrust these two lives to him when the time comes.

* * *

It didn't felt long before he finally saw something in the abyss.

A light.

Like the idiot he once was alive, he went towards it without hesitation.

Anything better than being bored in the darkness.

As he got closer to the light, he soon felt something he hasn't felt in a while.

...Warmth.

* * *

 _"Haruka."_

She pleaded for him to get their son out of the room. She didn't expect to give birth so soon, but then again she never expected to come to love the two children she created. Just like she didn't think she would be in this much pain and bleed this much.

Premature labor is what the servants are telling her as they lay her on the bed, doing everything they can to help.

And yet it wasn't enough.

"No..."

She didn't want to lose them.

"Please..."

She couldn't bear to lose another child.

Not to him.

"Save them... you have to save them."

She clings to her beloved, pleading him and their faithful servants to do everything in their power to save these children she is giving birth to. They promise her they would. They're doing the best they can.

After all that pushing, and pain subsided.

All she could hear was two sounds - a single cry and a single heartbeat.

* * *

Too bright.

That's what he saw when he first opened his eyes. It didn't take him long to figure out that he's been reborn, since he let out a piercing wail from the lights.

Yeah, reborn as a infant. Kind of cliche if you ask him.

He didn't expect to come back into this world. He didn't do anything worthy to get a second chance. He was lazy. He only played video games, read mangas, and watched his shows. If anything, he failed as a human being.

For some reason, a higher power believed he deserves another life.

Well, he is hoping he is in a better family than he got from the last one.

Of course, those thoughts went away when he turned his head to an infant that lay next to him. Thankfully, he was born as a male, while this one was a female. She was still covered in blood, much like him. However, she had her eyes closed. She didn't even bother to open them when he cried.

It was odd.

Don't babies usually cry when they hear loud noises, especially when they're so close to them?

His eyes kept on her as gasps, and voice echo around him. He wanted to know why she wasn't crying, then it hit him. It took him a minute to figure it out before he let out a piercing wail once again.

This infant, his twin sister...

.

.

.

.

... She wasn't breathing.

* * *

Another one...

She lost another child.

Once again, Rido took something so precious from her.

She sat there, staring at her two children with empty eyes. She kept them fixated on the one that wasn't breathing. The heartbeat that was so in sync with the one in her beloved's arms. Is now lifeless before her.

She wanted to blame Rido for what he did, but she knew deep down it wasn't his fault.

It was hers... she didn't give enough love to these two children. She didn't take care of herself properly. She allowed hated, and bitterness consume her the first few months when these two were so vulnerable inside her.

Now she has paid the price by losing one.

Another child gone.

She wouldn't have moved if it wasn't one of the servants reaching out to the take the stillborn child away from her. They were worried for their mistress's health, they thought it was best to remove the child away from her sight.

They didn't want what happened years ago repeat.

" **Don't take them away from me**!"

The servants flinch from her sudden loud voice.

They didn't struggle when she lean forward to take the child from them, nor did they stop her. They fled the room the moment their master gave them a chance to leave the family alone for awhile.

A moment for them to welcome a new addition to the family and mourn for the other they've lost.

"Juri..."

She didn't look at him.

Even as he sat down next to her with their crying child, their newborn son. She kept her eyes on the one in her arms as she held them close to her.

A girl.

Tears swell into her eyes as she let out a laugh.

She had a daughter.

She always wanted a little girl.

Her finger gently brush the infant's hair. She looks so much like her, but there was some remembrance that allowed the tears flow down her face onto the lifeless child in her arms.

"She looks like you, Haru-nii..."

He stare at her, at the the child in her arms. Their child. He couldn't see see himself on the child. All he can see was a perfect replica of her. If not for the shade of brown hair that is similar to his own.

He didn't get a chance to get a closer look. A small crack appears on their daughter's face, before her small body shatter into pieces like glass before her eyes. All that remains of her are the tiny shards that lay in the palm of her hands and dress that is soaked from her blood.

She held the shards close to her. She could still sense her here with her. "...she would have grown up into a sweet, gentle girl..."

At least she got to hold her for the first time... and the last...

Her beloved daughter...

* * *

An hour have passed since the death of his twin sister.

It was no surprise that his mother wanted a time alone away from him. He almost doubted that she was beginning to hate him for taking away his twin sister, considering he was the one that survived. Of course that wasn't the case when she came into the room after his father left him to care of the servants since his wife needed him more.

He didn't get a good chance to look at his father, but he did for his mother as she stood in front of his crib, dismissing the servants near him away. She must have heard his wails, despite the servants that tried their best to calm him down.

His voice instantly went away when he senses her near. His eyes stare at her appearance - young woman that looked to be in her early twenties with curly light reddish-brown hair, and wine eyes. Oddly enough, she looked familiarly, but he didn't think too deep about it.

He was too curious on what she is going to do.

It was strange that he retain his memories from his past life. Giving him the advantage to be more aware of surroundings, and people close to him. Just like this woman who is his mother. He may not have known her for more than a minute when he first saw her, but it didn't stop him from sharing the same pain from the child she had lost.

He didn't even know his sister, but he felt so empty without her by his side. A part of him that disappeared from this world.

He wonders if it's a twin thing.

Those thoughts were subsided when she spoke to him in a quiet, _broken_ , voice. "I see no resemblance of him on you. I wonder... I wonder if that's a good thing you've taken more after me..."

Him?

Shouldn't she be glad that he would have taken after his father?

She makes it sound like she didn't want him to.

"You're lonely, aren't you?" She asks, even though he couldn't answer her.

After a few seconds, she lean down to scoop him into her arms, cradling him like she did with his twin sister an hour ago. He didn't realize how cold he was until he was in her arms. She was so warm that he snuggle closer.

He felt safe.

Content.

He's never been held like this before. She let out smile at what he did and started rocking him in her arms as she continues to speak. "You would have done this with your sister... she wouldn't mind you clinging to her. I know it."

He doesn't say anything. Just silence as he lets his mother hold him, and humming to him to ease both of the pains in their hearts. While two family members, one he hasn't met yet, stood by the door watching them.

It was that day he knew his new life wouldn't be normal. After all...

.

.

.

.

... his name was Yuuta Kuran, the younger twin brother of Yuki Kuran. His elder sister he lost from the moment he was born.

* * *

 **[ Author's Notes ]:**

So like when Purebloods died. It takes awhile, before they disappeared (since Rido didn't die right away, and same with Haruka). So what a way for me to make it more sad for Juri.

A quick little recap, in case I did a horrible job of explaining our lovely (yet tragic) Yuuta Kuran character in this chapter. Unlike in VK:M ch.3, Juri was raped by Rido (that part in the manga gave me that idea) in this story. During that time, she was few weeks pregnant with Yuki, which she is unaware of until a few days later. She got pregnant with Yuuta so meaning Yuki and him are fraternal twins with different fathers (which can happen). Juri believed she was pregnant with Rido's children, causing her to have heavily depression. Which lead to Yuki becoming a stillborn when she was born, while Yuuta was the only child that survived. Yuuta has Juuri's appearance (think of a boy version of Yuki), but with Rido's hair color. Now you know that.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this (depressing) story~


End file.
